A collaboration of four institutions will evaluate the clinical effectiveness of antineoplastic chemotherapy in patients with evaluable objective parameters of advanced urothelial cancer utilizing a common protocol, standard report forms, and a common statistical center. Patients will be randomized between two chemotherapy arms: one arm, adriamycin, common to the collaborating institutions, and the other arm generated within each collaborating institution, cyclophosphamide plus diamine dichloride platinum at MSKCC. The common treatment arm will provide the standard against which the results of the different intra-institutional treatment regimens may be judged. Identification of a superior treatment by a participating institution will justify its adoption as the new inter-institutional standard against which the search for still better regimens will continue. The program will parenthetically provide an opportunity to assess the validity of various parameters of tumor response against standard criteria and to assess the reproducibility of results of a common treatment within different institutions.